


Lucina Why

by Seagoatink



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: Lucina walks in on an intimate moment in hopes of catching a treacherous act.





	Lucina Why

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my beta, winters_prince! Thanks so much!
> 
> Yes, My Unit's name is Udon.

Ever since Lucina united with her father and the Shepards, she suspected Udon of foul play. Sure her mother, Sumia, and her father were great friends with the tactician, but that only furthered her suspicions.

If Udon really had murdered Chrom, it would only make sense that she get close to him. It was only more heartbreaking that Udon would murder her father at the last minute, the final twist of the knife in his dying body would be knowing it was his best friend who killed him.

Like any rational person from the future, she was on the lookout for any additional suspicious behavior from Udon. Lucina feared the woman would seduce her father to get even closer to him.

Looking for clues or hints, she staked herself outside of Udon’s tent. Udon shared it with Stahl and Stahl alone after Chrom titled her as a high ranking noble for her work as Tactician during the war against the Mad King’s reign in Plegia. Stahl, Lucina had decided, was just a ploy to avoid being caught getting close to Chrom. 

From the tactician’s tent, she could hear murmuring and hushed sounds. A sure sign Udon was casting some sort of spell. With great haste, Lucina threw open the tent flap, letting herself into Udon’s tent. “I knew it!” The younger declared as her eyes searched the barely lit tent.

As her eyes adjusted she could see Udon on her hands and knees with Stahl equally naked behind her on his knees. Lucina did her best not to flush at the scene before her.

“Not this again…” Udon groaned before planting her face into the pillow before her.

Stahl, behind her, was beat red and doing his best to tug the sheets from underneath himself and his lover. It was embarrassing enough having been overheard having sex. But Chrom’s child of all people was the one to walk in on them.

To make matters worse, Lucina still stood at the entrance to the tent, holding the flap up. It was as though she did not care if passersby saw a very intimate moment in two near strangers’ lives. 

Udon, used to being topless with company only bothered to cover her crotch as she moved back to her knees. Even though she was rather short, she was able to cover Stahl for the most part. He yanked his wife’s cloak from the head of the bed and pulled it over himself.

Stahl shuddered to think what Frederick would do if he knew Lucina had seen the both of them naked. His reddened face then paled completely. That would not be good. Not in the least. His eyes returned to the young woman at the entrance to his tent. “Uh… What again?” He asked, doing his best to join the conversation. If he was lucky one of them would clue him into what in Naga’s name was going on. 

Udon turned to him. She was slouched forward, making rolls form on her stomach. It was hardly midday and all the energy she had for him only moments ago had dissipated completely. “She’s convinced I’m trying to seduce Chrom,” Udon replied flatly.

“Because you are!” Lucina replied. “What if I was my father instead, here at your tent?” She questioned, completely sure of the answer she was soon to receive.

Udon sighed and threw herself back onto the bed. “He would be incredibly embarrassed and not make eye contact with either of us for a month,” she answered Lucina’s rhetorical question with a groan of displeasure.

The girl’s interruption certainly had killed the wonderful mood provided by morning wood among other things. 

Stahl nodded in agreement with his wife’s words. “I agree. Now, please leave,” he said. Just outside the tent he could see Gregor sneaking a look inside. Stahl blushed furiously. Of all the people to see the two of them shirtless. He noticed Gregor wave someone over and immediately stood and crossed the space between himself and Lucina. “Please leave,” Stahl repeated himself urgently.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago!!! I am so happy to be able to publish it now :)


End file.
